Quand le bonheur s'enfuit, puis remontre le bout d
by Chachouw Potter
Summary: Trois ans qu'il est parti. Trois ans qu'elle survit plus qu'elle ne vit, sans lui. Elle a réussi à trouver le bonheur, mais cette ombre est toujours au tableau.Jamais elle ne se remettra complètement de cette disparation.Il lui manque tellement.


Quand le bonheur s'enfuit, puis remontre le bout de son nez.

Ce jour-là, comme tous les jours depuis trois ans, elle se leva après une nuit agitée de cauchemars incessants. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passée trois années auparavant, lors de sa septième année au collège Poudlard. Elle passait ses nuits à penser à Lui, Lui avec qui elle était enfin sortie lors de sa cinquième année, Lui avec qui elle avait tant de souvenirs...

Quand il avait rompu avec elle, quelques mois après le début de leur relation, elle avait compris sa décision de vouloir la protéger, bien qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas. Ils avaient réussi à se tenir loin de l'autre pendant une longue année, mais avaient fini par renouer lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors qu'il y avait une plus grande distance entre eux vu qu'il n'était plus au collège... Il était revenu vers elle se rendant compte que c'était le moment ou jamais, que peut-être, ce serait les derniers moments qu'il vivrait…

Oh! Comme elle en fut heureuse! Ils passaient peu de temps ensemble, mais elle en profitait le plus possible, vivant chacun de ces moments, en étant aux anges.

Le plus beau soir de sa vie est arrivé en cette fin de septième année. Elle s'est donnée à lui, dans une petite chambre des Trois-Balais, à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'elle était discrètement sortie du collège et ils vécurent ce moment inoubliable que nombre de gens vivent dans leur vie, mais qui ne rend cet instant, pas moins important. Ils se sont découvrirent plus loin que jamais, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils croyaient simplement rêver...

Mais le lendemain, la réalité reprit vite le contrôle. LE jour était arrivé! Son chéri devait affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, c'était son destin.

La bataille fut rude. Beaucoup de sorciers tombèrent des deux côtés ce qui renfermait la détermination de celui qu'elle aimait. Bien vite, celui-ci se retrouva face au mage noir et un important duel commença. Après une interminable succession de sorts, ils lancèrent ensemble le sortilège de la mort. Il y eut une drôle d'effet qui n'était autre que Priori Incantatum, ce lien qui se forme entre les deux baguettes avec la formation d'une « boule de magie ». Cette boule se dirigea vers l'ennemi de la population sorcière toute entière, et sa baguette commença rapidement à faire ressortir les "fantômes" des dernières personnes que l'homme avait tuées. Le jeune garçon profita que le mage noir était distrait pour lui lancer le sortilège de la mort une seconde fois. Cette fois le mage noir fut frappé de plein fouet et il mourut sur le coup. Le jeune homme quant à lui disparut dans un nuage de fumée étrange. Ce jour là, Ginny avait perdu Harry, l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, alors que celui-ci venait de tuer Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents.

En se remémorant tout ça, une fois de plus, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ne fut-ce que pour...

- Maman!  
- Maman! Mamannnnnn !!!  
- J'arrive, mes chéries !

… Ses filles ! Et oui, un mois après cette hécatombe et toutes les fêtes célébrées pour la mort de Voldemort, alors qu'elle était au fond du gouffre, Ginny s'était rendu compte que Harry lui avait laissé un souvenir de lui ! Et quel souvenir !! Ce fut grâce à Clara et Claire qu'elle réussit à remonter la pente et aussi grâce à son entourage qui l'avait beaucoup aidée. Personne ne lui fit le reproche de cette relation et grossesse hors-mariage, pas même sa mère qui fut folle de joie. Peu de choses pouvaient les réjouir après la mort de Charlie et de Percy, ces enfants furent un miracle pour toute la famille Weasley…

Ginny sortit une fois pour toutes des ces pensées douloureuses et alla dans la chambre de ses filles.

- Maman !! s'écria Clara en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser.

Claire et Clara Weasley étaient des petites filles très attachantes. Elles avaient l'esprit vif et faisaient la fierté de leur maman. Toutes deux avaient la tignasse peu facile à coiffer. Pour cela, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avaient hérité de leur mère. Mais Claire avait tout de même hérité des cheveux roux à la Weasley alors que sa sœur avait un mélange des deux, une sorte de châtain, tirant tout de même un peu vers le roux. Malgré ces quelques divergences, les jumelles se ressemblaient énormément et nombre de gens n'arrivaient pas à les distinguer.

- Bonjours mes princesses ! Vous avez bien dormi ?  
- Ouiiiiii ! répondirent-elles en chœur. On fait quoi auzourd'hui ?  
- On va aller chez tonton Ron et tante Hermione !

Ron et Hermione s'étaient rendu compte que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques après cette terrible bataille et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Cela faisait même un an qu'ils s'étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et maintenant, pour donner un plus à leur bonheur, Hermione était enceinte, et arrivait bientôt à terme.

- Chouette !!! dit Claire.  
- Mais d'abord, on va aller leur acheter un cadeau pour le petit bébé dans le ventre d'Hermione, d'accord ?  
- Mais… Le petit bébé… On sait même pas qu'est-ce-qu'il aimera ! annonça Clara sûre d'elle.

Ginny rigola.  
- Mais on va lui trouver un joli cadeau qu'on sera sûres qu'il aimera, mes colombes !!

C'est ainsi que mère et filles se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse et dénichèrent un charmant ours en peluche pour le futur neveu et cousin. Ginny passa également par la boutique de Mme Guipure où elle travaillait depuis deux ans. La Madame Guipure en question avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- Ginny, il faut absolument que vous soyez là cet après-midi ! Un grand client en provenance des Etats-Unis vient spécialement pour regarder nos modèles ! J'ai besoin de vos conseils de jeune, il doit avoir votre âge, à peu de chose près.  
- Et bien… Je devais passer la journée chez mon frère et sa femme, mais il devrait être possible que je m'éclipse et que je leur laisse les filles ! J'essayerai de me libérer !

- Vous me rendriez un grand service…

Je vais faire mon possible, alors, à tantôt, sûrement !  
- Merci beaucoup, Ginny !

Ron et Hermione furent très content de revoir la petite famille et remercièrent beaucoup Ginny pour le petit cadeau. Ils acceptèrent de bon cœur de garder les jumelles en disant que ça leur ferait de l'entraînement. Ginny alla donc au Chemin de Traverse en toute quiétude.

Quand elle arriva, sa patronne la prévint que l'Américain n'était pas encore là. Elles discutèrent chiffons en attendant son arrivée. Alors qu'il commençait à être vraiment en retard, un homme fit irruption dans la boutique. Cet homme… Ginny l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Des yeux vert émeraude, des cheveux noirs en bataille… Et pourtant ce… ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

…

- Mademoiselle !! Mademoiselle !!

Elle se réveillait peu à peu, elle reconnaissait cette voix qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'entendre à nouveau… Mais c'était carrément impossible que ce soit LUI.

- Ah, mademoiselle ! Vous m'avez fait peur.  
- …  
- Mademoiselle ?  
- …  
- Ginny, voyons, que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous sentez mal ? demanda Mme Guipure.  
- Ha… Harry ? demanda Ginny en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.  
- Vous devez faire erreur, mademoiselle, je m'appelle William Kinwood et je ne vous ai absolument jamais vue…  
- … En ef… en effet j'ai du me… tromper ! Au revoir !

Et elle se releva en tremblotant et courut hors de la boutique. Alors qu'elle retournait chez elle, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive…

Quand elle arriva dans la petite maison qu'elle habitait depuis bientôt 2 ans, elle prit une grande inspiration et téléphona à Ron et Hermione… Elle ne pourrait pas reprendre ses filles maintenant, le choc était trop fort, elle était « perturbée » … et ne pouvait pas inquiéter ses deux petites filles, sa Vie.

- Allô ?  
- Allô Hermione ? … C'est Ginny.  
- Ginny ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la boutique ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Des ennuis ?  
- Non, non, répondit-elle précipitamment sur un ton peu convaincant, je… Je me suis dit que comme les filles étaient chez vous… Je pourrais les y laisser et en profiter pour… me reposer. Tu veux bien ?  
- Ginny, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione qui connaissait trop bien son amie pour se faire berner.  
- Oui !! Je…  
- Ginny, tu es toujours aussi mauvaise menteuse !!  
- Ecoute Hermy… Je t'expliquerai demain, promis ! Mais j'ai vraiment envie de me reposer ! C'est d'accord pour les jumelles ?  
- Oui, mais…  
- Merci beaucoup ! A demain, je t'embrasse.

Elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en recommençant à pleurer. C'est alors qu'on sonna chez elle. Elle essuya au mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes et alla ouvrir. C'était … William.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je…  
- Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? demanda Ginny froidement, en tremblant.  
- Votre patronne a bien voulu me la donner ! Ecoutez, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi… pourquoi cette réaction ?  
- Ce n'est pas à cause de vous !! s'exclama la belle rousse… un peu trop rapidement peut-être.  
- Excusez-moi, miss, mais vous mentez très mal !

C'était la deuxième fois en très peu de temps qu'on lui faisait la remarque. Elle n'aimait pas ça !

- Ça… Ça ne vous regarde pas !! dit Ginny sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre, il la regardait, gêné, et se décida à lui demander :

- Je… Je vous fait penser à quelqu'un, peut-être ?  
- N… Non !  
- Ecoutez, Ginny — permettez que je vous appelle ainsi — je… Je ne sais rien de mon passé au-delà de ces trois dernières années. Je suis… amnésique. J'espérais que vous m'ayez connu auparavant… mais si vous ne voulez rien me dire…

Il paraissait bouleversé en racontant ça. Ginny le regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux, ses si beaux yeux émeraude… et elle sut qu'il était sincère. Alors.. ne pouvant plus résister… Elle s'en approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était bien LUI.

Le jeune homme parut tout d'abord un peu interloqué. Se faire embrasser, comme ça, par une inconnue… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais cette jeune fille ne lui était pas inconnue, il le savait… Il avait dû la rencontrer dans son passé, peut-être était-ce la femme de sa vie… La femme de sa vie ?

- MA Ginny… murmura Harry dans un souffle.  
- Oh Harry ! Dit Ginny en pleurant une fois de plus. Mais cette fois c'était des larmes de bonheur.  
- Princesse, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer !!

Tout lui revenait en mémoire, tous ces moments passés avec elle et avait Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley. Tous ces souvenirs se précipitaient dans son esprit, cet assaut de souvenirs qu'il essayait, en vain, de retrouver depuis des années, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, il perdit l'équilibre sans même s'en apercevoir… Et puis, plus rien…

Harry… Harry, réveille toi, je t'en supplie !! Mon chéri, j'ai tant de choses à te dire…

Il ouvrit les yeux, peu à peu, et vit ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué, ce manque qu'il ressentait et n'arrivait pas à définir… C'était elle !

Aaah, enfin tu te réveille, ça fait une heure que tu es ainsi, je commençais à m'inquièter !! Oh, Harry !!

Ginny…Merci! Je suis désolé de ce petit malaise, mais tout m'est revenu ! Quand tu m'as embrassé, tout s'est bousculé dans ma tête, mais maintenant, je me rappelle. Je sais qui je suis, et je sais surtout que tu m'as terriblement manqué, ce sentiment de solitude que je n'arrivais pas à combler… Ces années à espérer que peut-être, un jour ma mémoire me reviendrait… Et dire qu'il a suffi que je vienne ici et que je te retrouve, toi !

Des larmes continuaient à couler doucement des yeux de Ginny. Ses yeux… qui brillaient comme ils n'avaient plus brillés depuis trois ans.

- Je t'aime tellement Harry…  
- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le baiser s'approfondissait, chacun avait besoin d'aller plus loin, de sentir l'autre plus près de lui, ce manque qui les avait étouffé pendant 3 ans…

Mais Ginny s'arracha à ce désir qui s'intensifiait.

- Harry… j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, dit-elle d'un ton grave.  
- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? demanda Harry d'un ton coquin.  
- Ça pourrait Harry, ça pourrait, mais… Tu es Papa !  
- Je… Tu… Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Tu… te souviens de cette nuit avant la Grande Bataille, commença Ginny craintive, notre… Première Fois… Et bien…  
- … Ginny ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique !! Je… Je suis papa !!! Oh c'est pas possible… C'est magnifique !  
- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire !  
- Oh Harry ! J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment… Et que tu me dirais ça !  
- Et… C'est une fille ou un garçon ?  
- Et bien… Disons que…  
- Que quoi ? Allez arrête ton suspens !  
- Tu es papa d'une petite Claire et…  
- Claire !! C'est très mignon !! Tu as vraiment bien choisis ma chérie ! Une petite fille, j'ai une petite…  
- … et d'une petite Clara, acheva Ginny.  
- Je… Que ? Des jumelles ? Tu m'as fait des jumelles ? Tu en as beaucoup d'autres des nouvelles comme ça ? Oh… c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je peux… les voir ?  
- En fait, elles sont chez Ron et Hermione parce que…  
- Ils se sont enfin rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient ces deux-là ?  
- Et oui ! répondit Ginny, ravie pour eux, elle aussi.  
- Ils sont mariés ? Ils ont des enfants ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.  
- Mariés oui. Pour les enfants, c'est en route, dit-elle malicieusement.  
- C'est merveilleux ! Ginny, je t'en prie, allons chez eux ! Je veux tant les revoir… et surtout connaître mes filles !  
- Harry, il est tard ! On ne peut pas arriver à cette heure chez eux alors qu'en plus, ils te croient mort.  
- MORT ?!  
- Tout le monde te croit mort, Harry ! J'ai lutté contre l'idée pendant un an ! Je t'ai cherché partout, mais jamais on ne t'a retrouvé… J'ai fini par te croire mort aussi… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui !  
- Et ben… Je comprends mieux le choc que tu as eu en me voyant…  
- Tu comprends donc bien que c'est mieux que j'aille chercher les petites toute seule et qu'on rende visite à Ron et Hermione demain ?  
- Bien sûr… dit Harry à contrecoeur.  
- Je reviens tout de suite !

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient du comportement étrange de Ginny. Ils venaient de clore la discussion en disant que de toute façon, ils la verraient demain, quand celle-ci sonna à leur porte.

- Ginny ? Mais enfin … Tu as téléphoné il y a une heure pour dire que…  
- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais j'ai… changé d'avis !

Ron et Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Alors qu'il y a une heure, elle avait l'air d'être au plus mal, elle était devant eux avec un sourire plus radieux que jamais. En fait ils ne l'avaient plus vue comme ça depuis… Le matin de cette horrible bataille.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça !! Je vais vraiment super bien !! Je voulais juste reprendre les filles ! Venez demain dîner chez moi, je vous expliquerai tout !

Sans leur laisser le temps de leur répondre, elle partit dans le salon où elle trouva ses filles qui jouaient. Elle leur dit qu'elles rentraient à la maison, puis alla vite dire au revoir à son frère et à son amie et sortit de la maison pour transplaner, une fille sous chaque bras.

- Pourquoi tu as changé de dire où on dormait ? demanda Claire.  
- Parce que j'ai une surprise pour vous !  
- Une belle surprise ? s'enquit Clara.  
- Une très très belle surprise : votre papa !  
- C'est vrai ? crièrent-elles en cœur.  
- Bien sûr que oui ! Il vous attend dans le salon ! Allez-y vite !

Les deux petites filles coururent vers le salon. Ginny les suivit presque aussi vite voulant assister à ce moment de pur bonheur. Elle entra dans cette petite pièce où tant de fois elle avait pleuré, s'installa auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait qui allait faire connaissance avec les jumelles. Ce dernier lui lança un regard que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier. Un regard empli d'émotion, de bonheur. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se dit que jamais, plus rien dans sa vie ne pourrait lui procurer une joie, une sérénité aussi intense. 

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione voulant les explications de Ginny arrivèrent tôt.

Ils sonnèrent plusieurs fois, mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Ils s'inquiétèrent rapidement, en se rappelant l'étrangeté de Ginny, la veille. Hermione transplana chez eux et revint directement avec un double de la clé de la porte d'entrée que Ginny leur avait donné en s'installant ici, en cas de problème. Ils entrèrent et appelèrent, mais toujours aucune réponse…

Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis qu'Hermione allait au salon. Quand elle y entra, elle vit, étendus dans le canapé, les jumelles et…

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Ron arriva en courant et la petite famille se réveilla en sursaut.  
- Que… HARRY !! s'exclama Ron.  
- Ron… Hermione ! Je suis tellement content de vous revoir, dit Harry ému.  
- Je… Que ?? Mais enfin, Ginny explique-nous ! exigea Hermione, qui n'aimait toujours pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose… La situation présente, en l'occurrence.

Ginny leur raconta toute l'histoire. Ils passèrent la journée tous ensemble à évoquer leurs souvenirs, en riant beaucoup.

Il était tard déjà, Claire et Clara étaient endormies sur les genoux de leurs parents et Hermione était lovée contre Ron. Ce dernier mit sa main sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme en disant :

- Et bien, maintenant, il ne manque absolument plus rien à notre bonheur ! A nous tous, les amis !  
- A nous tous ! répondirent les autres à l'unisson 


End file.
